happy_fish_dream_aquarium_iosfandomcom-20200213-history
Concept of Synth Game
Concept of Synth Game The Synthesis Game is a place where you can use a combination of gems in order to get fish. There are different kinds of fish you can get from this mini game, which can be either fish that you can buy at the store with coins, rare fish that are limited for a month, or fish you can only get in the synthesis game. You can access the synthesis game once you reach a certain level in the game, which is around level 30. You can access it in the little bottle that is sitting between the crown exchange and the stamp collection. In the mini game you have to level up in order to unlock certain gems, which can be used in combinations in order to get a rare fish or fish that can only be obtained through this mini game. Fish that can only be obtained through this game can have a range of different combinations, but the fish that are limited time, for a month, have a certain combination. Tips: *A good way to level up in this mini game is by combining gems that can easily be produced like clownfish gems, or orange series fish gems. By combining these gems, each try you combine equals a level up in the mini game. The Clownfish gems are recommended to combine if you have time, and it only takes 1 minute. *Each combination has a certain amount of time it takes. *A good reminder is that once a limited time combination for the rare fish is over, you can't combine the necessary gems to get that fish anymore. *Fish that can only be obtained through this feature are the ghost fish (other than limited time-store bought), purple anthias, blue stegosaurus, sun fish, sign fish (fire), and green snapper. This is a list of what level unlocks a gem: Special Combo Sets After update 4.7, Happy Elements decided to add the combinations for those special fish that can only be obtained through the Synth system. The only way to unlock these combinations is by using the any gem in any kind of combination. This means you don't have to exactly use the exact combination to unlock it in your book. If you want to see the full book, here are the pictures: This book shows 8 new combinations for the Sign (Fire) Fish. The thing about these combinations is that after synthesizing them you will receive clovers per try. The clovers are suppose to make the chances of getting a rarer fish much easier, but I still don't know the full extent of it. Other than the new book of special combinations, the tab with the nemo is suppose to be your personal combinations. This means that you can save any of those combinations that you like. Being a VIP 4 will unlock all spots to save combinations. All you have to do to save a combination is to press this button (after starting the desired combination), also at the bottom left corner of the synth game. Your Personal Combination Book can be accessed by pressing this button: Pressing Select under the combination you wish to synthesize should let you synthesize without having to manually put the gems. Tip: *One cool new feature about the synth game is that you can now do more than one synthesize for one comintaion at a time, if you're a VIP. Before pressing the Combine button, you can just switch to the number of rounds that you would like and then you will see how much all the rounds cost, gems required, and how long it will take until the combinations ends. * In order to get clovers, you need to synthesize the special fish, like the green snapper, blue dinosaur, sun fish, sign fish (fire), etc., one at a time. This means not to play more than one round at a time because the clovers will be decreased if you don't play one round after another. Star Fragments Star Fragments are received when you combine with the gem combination that is represented with the limited-time fish. Every combination you make with that set of gems will give you a percentage, and once you reach 100% you will for sure be granted the fish, after you click star exchange. This mini game is like a luck game, which means you may have to try many times to receive a certain fish. The good thing about the fragments is that if throughout the month you haven't received the rare fish, you can trade the stars for the fish. 'Small Great Reward:' Synthesizing for the limited-time fish can give you a random colored angle for the Cute Starfish, like shown below: Note: *That the remaining star fragments do not carry on to the next month. *The Angle is only given when you synthesize for the limited-time fish, but also getting an angle is very slim and Random.